


We'll Never Part

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi is leaving for Germany and he must assure Fernando that it will not be the end of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Part

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea. It's all lies.  
> Hope you enjoy! I would love to hear what you think! Feel free to leave a comment. xx

Fernando was sitting on the couch in his living room, watching Sports news when he saw the announcement. His heart sank as he watched the words streaming across the ticker at the bottom of his screen. “Javi Martinez completes move to Bayern Munich next week.”

“Next week?!” He thought to himself. He knew the Germans had shown interest in his boyfriend, but he had no idea he had even taken them seriously, let alone gone so far as to be completing a move in a week.

He was expecting Javi for movie night any minute and he had no idea how to face him now. Part of him wanted to keep quiet about it, just enjoy the night, and face it tomorrow. Another part of him wanted to punch Javi the moment he walked through the door.

When Javi arrived, he did neither of those things. He grabbed his boyfriend of a year and hugged him tightly. “Hola, Amor,” Javi said with a chuckle. “What did I do to deserve this nice hug?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Fernando demanded. His tone was sad and his voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

Javi’s heart fell to the floor. He had been struggling to find the words to say to Fernando for weeks. Nothing seemed to sound right. No words were enough to accurately convey how he felt leaving his lover. He didn’t think he would find out another way before he had the chance to tell him. “How did you find out?” He asked stupidly.

Fernando shoved him away. He was getting close to giving in to the urge to punch him. “That doesn’t matter, Javi! Why did you tell me?! Don’t you think I deserve to know you’re leaving me?! We’ve been together a year!”

“Of course, I do, Fernando. I’ve been stressing over how to tell you for weeks. Nothing seemed like enough. I’m going to miss you so much. I don’t even know how to express that.”

“If you’re going to miss me so much, why are you leaving me then?!” Fernando shouted. He knew the answer to that. He even knew Javi wasn’t really leaving him. He was leaving their club for a better opportunity. It was a great career move. Deep down, Fernando knew that, but on the surface, he was just in pain. His heart ached with loneliness and Javi wasn’t even gone yet.

“I’m not leaving you, Amor.” Javi grabbed him and held him tightly even when Fernando fought against him. “You know I would never want to leave you. I want to make it work even if it is long distance. I just have to make the move for my career. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know,” Fernando whimpered, clinging to him. “I don’t want this to end us.”

“It won’t. We’ll make it work.” Javi pulled back and grabbed Fernando’s face. “I promise you. This move will not be the end of us.” Javi kissed Fernando. The firm kiss would better convey his feelings than any words.

Tears fell from Fernando’s eyes as they kissed, but he still felt better somehow. He knew Javi’s words were true. The distance would never tear them apart.


End file.
